


Secret Santa

by magnusbicon



Series: Malec Secret Santa 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, a whole lot of christmas clearly, soon to be soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He had been in love with Magnus for a long time, but lately it was as though the tension between them had been rising, just waiting to snap, and there was something so indescribably terrifying about jumping into that unknown that it had consumed his thoughts. Before, any relationship with Magnus other than friendship had always been seen through a lens of impossibility, but all of the idle touches and long gazes that had been occurring in recent months had Alec on edge constantly, waiting for something, anything, to happen.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so I originally wrote this because I couldn't get it out of my head, but then it ended up being extremely useful in the malec secret santa exchange on tumblr because 12 people dropped out at the last minute and they needed extra gifts! So I present to you all, the malec friends to lovers secret santa fic that ended up being a secret santa gift!

Alec took a deep breath as he approached Magnus’ loft, his eyes landing on the wreath that hung on the door. Something about it made him feel calmer, and his mouth curled up just the tiniest bit at the corners. Magnus loved Christmas, and he always went crazy with decorations every year, especially since their group met every Christmas Eve and exchanged gifts. It was one of the many things that had Alec carrying his heart in a box, just waiting to hand it over to him at the nearest opportunity.

One more breath, and then he knocked on the door with his free hand. In his other, he held his secret santa gift, which just so happened to be going to Magnus. For years he had hoped that he would pick his best friend when they pulled names out of the bowl, and it had finally happened. He had agonized for weeks over what to get him, but after consulting with Simon- who didn’t participate- he figured out what he hoped was the perfect gift.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, immediately pulling Alec inside as soon as the door was open. On a normal day, Alec probably would’ve noticed that he was the last one to arrive, that their friends were laughing and chatting away in the living room, that the smell of food was wafting through the loft, but all he could focus on was the gorgeous man in front of him. Magnus had black pants and a tight red shirt with golden threads on that fit around his arms so beautifully it was nearly painful to look at. His eyes were lined with golden liner, his cheeks highlighted, and his lips were tinted just slightly red. Alec had not taken his eyes off of him since he entered the loft, yet he knew that Magnus was the most stunning person in the entire building, not to mention the room they were in.

Magnus was talking, joking about how he was beginning to think that Alec was going to ditch him, but Alec couldn’t really focus on any of it as his eyes slid up his best friend’s neck, fixating on his adam’s apple for a moment before moving to his lips for the fifth time since he walked in. It wasn’t until Jace yelled incoherently in the living room that he snapped out of it, his eyes finally lifting to meet Magnus’, which were narrowed in suspicion.

“Did you start drinking before you came? I told you that I would buy your favorite beer.” Alec shook his head- partly at Magnus’ words, and partly to force himself to stop staring- and shut the door behind him, which neither of them had bothered to close before then. 

“No, sorry,” he replied, scratching at the back of his neck. “You look nice.”

Magnus looked at him for a moment, most likely contemplating whether or not to let the subject change, before smiling softly. He took Alec’s hand then, dragging him in to where everyone else was waiting. The movie was already set up on the tv, and everyone seemed to be settled in. Maia and Jace were sitting side by side on the loveseat, while Isabelle, Clary, and Luke sat together on the couch.

“Our pillow bed awaits us,” Magnus whispered, gesturing to the ground that was covered in pillows and blankets. His breath slid across Alec’s ear, and he repressed the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. They weren’t even together, yet Magnus had the power to wreck Alec with the smallest touch. It was simultaneously the most infuriating and the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced, and while his brain was screaming, begging him to stop pining, his heart was running full speed toward the danger, ready to shatter at any moment.

“What took you so long?” Isabelle complained as Alec walked further into the room, setting the gift down by the tree next to the others. “You’re usually the first one to arrive to anything. You hate being late.”

Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister’s questioning and walking over to ruffle her hair in greeting. He couldn’t possibly tell her that tonight felt different for some reason, that he had panicked on the way there, that he had taken 10 minutes to catch his breath before he even walked up the stairs. He had been in love with Magnus for a long time, but lately it was as though the tension between them had been rising, just waiting to snap, and there was something so indescribably terrifying about jumping into that unknown that it had consumed his thoughts. Before, any relationship with Magnus other than friendship had always been seen through a lens of impossibility, but all of the idle touches and long gazes that had been occurring in recent months had Alec on edge constantly, waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen.

“Clearly you survived without me for half an hour,” Alec deadpanned as the lowered himself to the floor, making himself comfortable on top of the many pillows. Magnus reentered the room then, carrying a beer with him, which he handed to Alec as he sat down beside him.

 “Now that everyone is here, let the festivities begin!” Magnus said excitedly, interrupting whatever Isabelle was going to retort, and Alec smiled as the lights were turned off and the movie began. He laid back, resting his head against a couple of the pillows that were leaning against the couch, and after just a few seconds Magnus was next to him, shifting so that their arms were touching. Alec’s heart raced in his chest, and suddenly he didn’t care about the movie whatsoever, focusing on Magnus’ close proximity instead. Even in the dim light he was beautiful, his skin lit up by the tv screen.

Alec couldn’t stop looking at him, taking in every expression that flickered across his face. It wasn’t until he felt eyes on _him_ that he tore his gaze away, his cheeks flushing. Maia was giving him a knowing look, and it was filled with mild urgency. She had been telling him for months to make a move, that Magnus definitely felt the same, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was afraid, terrified of rejection and ending up without the one person he needed more than anything. Magnus was his best friend, the person he knew he could rely on no matter what, and even though he knew that Magnus would never cut him off if he didn’t return Alec’s feelings, it wasn’t just something he could blurt out.

For the rest of the movie he avoided looking at Magnus, and his heart ached with every second that passed.

 

* * *

 

“Time to open presents,” Magnus announced later in the night once everyone was done eating, clapping his hands together. Jace groaned, his hands folded over his stomach as he debated whether or not he could get up after stuffing his face with three helpings of mashed potatoes, but Maia dragged him out of his seat, following everyone else who was already filing into the living room. 

They all sat around the tree, and Alec fidgeted nervously, rubbing at one of his hands. He knew all of the material things that Magnus liked, but he had decided that something sentimental would be better now that he finally had the opportunity to give him a gift. He wanted it to be special, not something that Magnus would ultimately forget about.

“Me first!” Isabelle exclaimed, and just like that, the exchanging began.

It lasted for a long time, everyone opening their gifts slowly and starting different conversations about what they received. By the time it was Magnus’ turn, Jace and Maia were half asleep as they put their coats on, Luke was gone after being called into work, and Isabelle and Clary were apologizing for having to leave with the other two since they had all went together. Magnus waved off their words, giving each of them a hug and ensuring that Clary was awake enough to drive the rest of them home. When the door shut behind them, Magnus turned around slowly, a sleepy grin on his face.

“I suppose it’s my turn, now. I wonder who my secret santa is,” he teased, and Alec gave him a wide grin. He was still nervous, but extremely less so after having plenty of time to calm his racing heart.

“Go ahead and open it,” he said quietly, sliding the gift bag toward Magnus as he sat down beside him once more. Magnus took the tissue paper out of it immediately, reaching both hands in when his eyes fell upon the gift. He lifted the large scrapbook up, and then set it on his lap, his eyes roaming over the cover before opening it up to the first page. It was full of pictures, each of them depicting Magnus with different friends, and he let out a small gasp, his fingers hovering over the page, and then he kept turning, a huge smile plastered across his mouth all the while.

It wasn’t until he got to the last section that the grin was wiped off of his face, his mouth falling open. The last five pages were filled with pictures and mementos of him and Ragnor, one of his best friends who had passed away just 6 months before. His eyes immediately filled up with tears, and he lifted his head to meet Alec’s gaze. In all of the time that Alec had known Magnus, he had never seen him absolutely speechless, so when he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace without a single word, he was equally surprised and pleased.

Magnus’ breath was ragged against his neck, and Alec clutched him harder, hoping that the pressure would reassure him, let him know that he wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, because if there was anything that he had learned since meeting his best friend, it was that he couldn’t live without him.

“This is the most thoughtful and beautiful gift I have ever received, Alexander. Thank you,” he said as he pulled back, his hands wiping across his eyes quickly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but his mouth remained shut, so Alec just offered him another smile.

“I just wanted to give you something that you would remember,” he said simply, and if the way Magnus’ eyes shined was any hint, he had definitely succeeded.

 

It was almost 3 am when Alec decided that he should probably head home, and he pulled his coat on slowly, dreading the subway ride back to his apartment. Magnus stood beside him as he readied himself for the cold, tapping his foot and staring at its movement. Alec felt stretched thin, like he was going to snap any second, and it was in that moment that he realized he really didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stop hiding, stop pretending that he wasn’t head over heels for the beautiful man standing next to him. He wanted to turn and lean in and kiss his best friend and not worry about what would happen after.

Instead, however, he just pulled on his scarf, making sure it was secure, before taking a step backwards to lean against the doorway. Magnus looked up at him then, his gaze full of something Alec had never seen in him before. He looked desperate, like he was trapped and Alec was the only person who would be able to help him escape from whatever torment he was going through. Alec was ready to run for it while he could, avoid his ultimate rejection and heartbreak, when suddenly a loud bang sounded from the floor above them and they both looked up to see that they were standing under mistletoe.

One moment Alec was looking up at the plant, his stomach flipping over and over again at the sight, and the next Magnus was right in front of him, crowding his space. His left hand clutched Alec’s hip, his right sliding up his chest and resting on his neck, and Alec couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, because Magnus was _right_ _there_ , staring at his mouth like he had never seen something so captivating in his life. Luckily, the need to think or breathe was quickly tossed away as the distance between them disappeared, their lips slotting together softly.

Even as he closed his eyes, Alec’s entire world brightened, and he let every single worry and excuse and reasoning fly out the window as Magnus’ fingers slid into his hair. The kiss was intense, consuming his entire being as it went on and on. He never wanted it to end, but then Magnus pulled back, his breath heavy, and Alec decided that it was completely worth it to take a moment to admire the view in front of him. Magnus’ eyes were half open as they looked up into his, full of so much unspoken emotion that Alec felt like he was melting. He was so in love with this man, had imagined this scenario a million times, but no train of thought could ever compare to the real thing.

“Alexander.” The word floated in the air between them, quiet but urgent, and then they were kissing again, gasps sounding in both of their throats as Magnus pressed Alec harder against the wall, ensuring that there was no empty space to be had. The warm press of Magnus’ body against his had Alec’s head reeling, trying to figure out how exactly they got to this moment, one he had been waiting for since they met. His entire world was _Magnus_ , his soft lips and the smell of sandalwood and the brush of his nose. He was lost, perfectly content with ignoring reality in favor of kissing Magnus for as long as possible.

“Stay,” Magnus whispered, and then Alec was helping him unwrap the scarf from around his neck and pulling at the sleeves of his jacket impatiently. It fell to the floor, and Alec lifted his hands to cup Magnus’ cheeks, preventing him from leaning back in for just a moment. His eyes flit back and forth between Magnus’, his heart hammering in his chest as he finally built up the courage to say what he had been dying to say for years.

“I love you,” he murmured, stroking his thumb across Magnus’ cheek. “I’ve been in love with you for…forever, and if this isn’t like that for you I understand, but I can’t-”

His speech was promptly interrupted by Magnus’ lips, and he couldn’t find it in himself to complain, allowing himself to be pulled towards the living room and onto the pillow bed that they had used earlier in the night. Their movements were slower this time, less urgent and more savoring as they took their time going through the motions.

By the end of the night Magnus’ chest was pressed against his back and his arm was thrown around his waist, and Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face as he realized that no dream he had would ever come close to this.

 

* * *

 

He woke to the sensation of fingers tracing shapes across his chest and let out a content sigh, opening his eyes slowly to see that Magnus was looking down at him, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a fond smirk. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, catching his hand with his own and resting it against his chest where Magnus had been trailing his fingers.

“Did you know that you snore?” Magnus asked, his voice unfairly smooth for having just woke up. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him, putting on a mock affronted expression. “I do not snore.”

Magnus let out a soft laugh, shaking his head and leaning down to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “You do,” he replied. They looked at each other for a few moments, the reality of their situation finally sinking in for the both of them, and Magnus opened his mouth to speak, hesitating for a couple seconds.

“I love you, too,” he said finally, any trace of humor gone from his expression. “I realized that I didn’t say it back last night, but I do. I love you.”

Alec smiled then, and lifted his hand to brush across Magnus’ cheek, his heart growing in size with every second that they touched. “I know,” he said, and he did. For so long he had been terrified to open himself up and put himself out there, but with just one brush of Magnus’ lips against his he knew that it wasn’t just a one night stand. It was forever. That was what they were meant to be all along. 

“Merry Christmas,” Alec whispered, and when their lips met once more, he knew that their fate was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as magnusbicon if you want to come chat! <3


End file.
